gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Aero
Grand Theft Aero is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media mogul and businessman Donald Love from the Love Media building in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Note: This mission prevents the player from completing Asuka Kasen's missions, which means that the player should complete Asuka's missions before doing this mission if they want to achieve 100% completion. Mission Claude drops by Donald's penthouse and Donald informs him that the packages he had previously collected were decoys, so he needs to collect the real package, which was on that plane all along. Donald states that the authorities had intercepted the plane, however he has managed to bribe them. Claude drives to Donald's hangar at Francis International Airport on Shoreside Vale. However the Liberty City Port Authority officers have all been killed, and six Colombian Cartel gang members are waiting inside. Claude kills them and enters the Dodo, but realizes the package has gone. Noticing a Panlantic van in front of the hangar, he drives to the Panlantic construction site in Fort Staunton on Staunton Island. Once at the construction site, he kills more Colombian Cartel gang members and uses the elevator to get to the upper levels. There, he sees Miguel and Catalina, who have Love's package. When Claude challenges them, Miguel hands him the package, which leads to Catalina shooting Miguel before she leaps out of the buildling and lands in a garbage bin to escape. A little later, Asuka Kasen and the Yakuza arrive to take over the area from the Cartel. Still thinking the Cartel killed her brother, she begins to torture Miguel. Claude then goes to Love Media to deliver the package. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Donald's hangar *Kill the Colombian gang members *The package should be in the plane... *The package is gone! Track down the Colombians and retrieve it *There's a construction yard in Staunton Island, maybe they took the package there *Take the package back to Donald Love Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50,000. The missions Escort Service and Bait are unlocked. Trivia which carried the real package.]] *At the airport, one Panlantic van is seen driving away. If the player follows it, it will get all the way to the middle of the Lift Bridge and stop there. The van will remain parked there, frozen in place. It is also bulletproof and fireproof, and if the lift bridge is raised, the van will sink through the road and float in midair below the bridge, until the bridge comes back down again. If Claude tries to enter the Panlantic, he will start running in circles around the van and will sometimes flinch and fall over. It is possible to obtain it before it freezes in the Lift Bridge, by blocking the van's way and pulling the driver out, but it only gets bulletproof and fireproof when it's frozen in the bridge. *At the airport, if the second Panlantic is destroyed before the player gets inside, the mission will be considered failed. However, all the player has to do is to get inside the van, then they can switch to another vehicle to head to the construction site. *If you drive fast enough, you can get to Francis International Airport before the Dodo does. If this is done, you can see that the Dodo turns as if it were in the sky, and once it gets to the hangar it disappears. *During the mission Kingdom Come for King Courtney, Claude reads a note from Catalina saying that she knows that he's been a "busy boy" and that she's been a "busy girl". Yet during this mission, which takes place afterwards, she is surprised that he is still alive. However, she likely believed that he was killed during Kingdom Come, rather than during the Introduction. *When you go to the airport, you can see the guards having the blood splatter around their heads, seen also in Kanbu Bust Out in GTA III and in Apartment 3C in GTA Vice City. Video walkthroughs pl:Grand Theft Aero Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III